


Choose the Movie Before I Make Us Watch Shrek Again

by Feline_Acrobat



Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, College AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, logan only watches two christmas movies, roman is indecisive, theyre in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat
Summary: “Roman you know that I have a preference of about 2 different Christmas movies, and we’ve already watched them, just choose another movie before I decide to just go to bed instead of engage in this pointless endeavor.” Roman cant decide what to watch, but when he finds it, its far more interesting to look at him than the movie. Or at least, Logan thinks so.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: The 12 Days of Logince! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138763
Kudos: 2





	Choose the Movie Before I Make Us Watch Shrek Again

**Author's Note:**

> Does Shrek ever get brought up? No. Why did i name it that? Who knows it was 2 years ago. I thought I was Quirky

“Roman you know that I have a preference of about 2 different Christmas movies, and we’ve already watched them, just choose another movie before I decide to just go to bed instead of engage in this pointless endeavor.”

It was nearly midnight and Logan were starting to get bored of his boyfriend continuously stalling their movie night by asking for his preference. Really at this point Logan just wanted to curl up with his boyfriend and watch numbing movies he wouldn’t remember in the morning until he inevitably passed out by the time the clock hit 8 am. Unlike Roman he could only function so much before he would go brain dead. If he wasn’t thinking about anything he could usually stay up until 10 pm the next day, but he was being asked to think consistently so that wouldn’t be happening. Currently his lovely prep sat in front of him in a sweater and pajama pants asking for a movie suggestion instead of curled around him and being his space heater and Logan thought this was homophobia, how dare his stunning and warm boyfriend torture him by existing so far away from him? He was half ready to just flop off the couch and waddle off with all the blankets when Roman finally made a decision and got back to the couch, showering Logan in kisses and Logan was suddenly far more content with his situation. He curled into his arms and had a small smile gracing his face that could stop a heart.

The title screen rolled, and Logan giggled softly seeing the name “the polar express” show up on the screen. It was typical, of course Roman would choose a Disney movie when Logan ran out of ideas. The two sat through the movie and Roman hummed along quietly when the song started, calming Logan expertly. He was starting to fall asleep when Roman started to squirm and make high pitched squeals and Roman’s eyes widened to see a beautifully drawn Santa interacting with the protagonist and he could feel the wonder that character had, he swore his eyes shone like the stars. Maybe it was due to having just been half asleep, but all he knew was that he felt like a little kid again, he felt like he was reliving his childhood Christmas’s when he would wake up at 4 am to find Santa sneaking around and eating his cookies. The nostalgia felt like a massive wave and he was lost in it for a moment before he turned to his prince charming and saw a similar expression adorning his face. His expression softened yet again as he looked at his partner as he was completely engulfed in the story playing out on the screen.

Logan loved witnessing Roman like this, enraptured in pure childlike delight completely unaware of his surroundings. It was a thing he had appreciated since he had first met the man, the raw joy he expressed probably had much to do with him falling for the theatrical geek, and he remained eternally grateful that he had the chance to meet him. He leaned into his boyfriend and giggled as Roman blinked and was pulled out of his head. He kissed his cheek and went back to watching the movie until he fell asleep in his boyfriend’s grasp.


End file.
